fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Donuteria
Papa's Donuteria is the 10th gameria. It was announced on April 16, 2014. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014 , Tony and Scooter, will be featured as the new chefs in the game. It was confirmed on their blog and Facebook page, as well it will be coming soon. It is located in Powder Point. According to the preview announced on May 14, there will be waiters and servers just like the previous Gameria, Papa's Pastaria. New Features *Filter items by theme, by clothing type, and if you own some or not already (the last one is for furniture) *According to the Flipline Studios Blog, customers will be ordering 3 donuts at a time (although as an aside, Big Pauly asked for 6). *Customization Overhaul *The server will now take the customers' orders directly at their table as they wait. **There will be multiple customers waiting in the Dining Room. Workers *Tony *Scooter *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers *Alberto *Mitch *Radlynn *Professor Fitz *Edna *James *Connor *Boomer *Skyler *Ivy *Foodini *Hope *Clover *Big Pauly *Mayor Mallow *Pinch Hitwell *Bertha *Rico *Kahuna *Tohru *Olivia *Akari *Shannon *Nick *Greg *Cooper *Roy *Captain Cori *Gremmie *Zoe *Allan *Maggie *Robby *Hugo *Trishna *Kenji *Utah *Nevada *Scarlett *Cletus *Xandra *Sarge Fan *Georgito *Sue *Deano *Kingsley *Vicky *Mindy *Marty *Johnny *Matt *Yippy *Skyler *Santa *Rita *Penny *Prudence *Mandi *Peggy *Willow *Olga *Carlo Romano *Gino Romano *Bruna Romano *Edoardo Romano *Rudy *Papa Louie 'Locals' *Rudy (Closer) * * * * 'Closers' *Quinn *Jojo *Rudy * * * * * Ingredients 'Shapes Cutters' *Ring Shape Cutter *Round Shape Cutter 'Doughs' *Regular Dough *Chocolate Dough * * * 'Icing' *Strawberry Icing (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Chocolate Icing (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Clear Glaze (As seen in Sneak Peek #7) *Powdered Sugar (As seen in Sneak Peek #7) (This is not an icing, but it is placed with all the other different types of icing.) 'Sprinkles' *Crushed Peanuts (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Rainbow Sprinkles (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Chocolate Chips (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Mini Marshmallows (As seen Sneak Peek #7) 'Drizzles' *Vanilla Drizzle (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Strawberry Drizzle (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Caramel Drizzle (As seen in Sneak Peek #7) 'Fillings' *Strawberry Jelly (As seen in Sneak Peek #6) *Blueberry Jelly (As seen in Sneak Peek #7) * Custard (As seen in Sneak Peek #7) 'Holiday Ingredients' 'Holiday Fillings' * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Shape Cutters' * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Icing' * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Sprinkles' * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Drizzles' * * * * * * * * * * * * Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) * Valentine's Day (as seen on Sneak Peek #5) * St. Paddy's Day (as seen on Sneak Peek #8) * Maple Mornings (as seen on Sneak Peek #8) * Starlight Jubilee (as seen on Sneak Peek #8) * Christmas (as mentioned on Sneak Peek #8) Mini-Games To be determined. Shop Items 'Upgrades' *'To be determined' Items Furniture *(V) Sm. Valentine table - $35.00, 10 pts *(V) Lg. Valentine table - $75.00, 30 pts *(V) Valentine fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(V) Strawberry gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(V) Valentine jukebox - $450.00, 60 pts *(P) Sm. shamrock table -$35.00, 10 pts *(P) Lg shamrock table - $75.00, 30 pts *(P) McCoy arcade game - $450.00, 60 pts *(P) Pot o' gold - $85.00, 30 pts *(J) Red flag - 10 pts *(J) Starry fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(J) Lg. Jubilee table - $75.00, 30 pts *(J) Sm. Jubilee table - $35.00, 10 pts 'Floors/Walls' *'To be determined' 'Clothes' *(M) Maple Leaf Tee - $55.00 Badges To be determined. Updates *4/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is announced. *4/23/2014: Papa's Donuteria is going to take place in Powder Point, operating within an amusement park. *4/30/2014: Papa's Donuteria announced new customer, Rudy, who will be a closer. *5/7/2014: The Dough Station is introduced, with buttons for Fry and Build station pictured. *5/14/2014: Customization Overhaul! More choices on how your custom worker can look like. Pictures show that there will be a chef and a server. *5/21/2014: The Fry Station is introduced, including outro scenes and some of the ingredients that will be used in the game. *5/28/2014: The Build Station is Introduced, and some New Sprinkles and Drizzles. *6/2/2014: Tony and Scooter formally announced as winners of 2014 Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *6/4/2014: Shops and Inventory are revealed. New Holiday: Maple Mornings *6/5/2014: Dining Room: There can be two people in the dining room table. *6/11/2014: *Unknown Date: Papas Donuteria is released! Trivia *Papa's Donuteria is located in the town of Powder Point, within the city's amusement park. *Powder Point has a baseball team called the Powder Point Woolies. *The game will be featuring a Dining Room like Papa's Pastaria. *In the latest preview (the dining room), Prudence has a drink cup with the Donuteria logo (half of the logo seen) in front of her. However, there is no indication that there will be a drink station in the game, nor was there any room on the order form for one. Gallery blog_announce - Donuteria.jpg|Coming soon... Papa's Donuteria infobanner.jpg aaaa.jpg Papas_donut.jpg Rudy.png|Rudy, Scarlett's boyfriend, New Customer, & Super Picky Closer!!!! doughstation_pic1.jpg|Sneak peek: Dough Station 1 doughstation_pic2.jpg|Sneak Peek: Dough Station 2 Custom_04.jpg|Customization Overhaul custom_01.jpg|New hairstyles and facial hair for the guys custom_02.jpg|Additional hair styles and new bangs for the girls custom_03.jpg|More skin tones hairstyles.jpg|Examples of hair combinations Fry Station.jpg|Fry Station!!! Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto Ordering from Papa's Donuteria!!!! Powder Point.jpg|People visiting Powder Point buildstation_01.jpg buildstation_02.jpg buildstation_03.jpg buildstation_04.jpg buildstation_05.jpg buildstation_06.jpg Sorting_01.jpg Sorting_03.jpg Sorting_02.jpg Holiday.jpg|New Holiday: Maple Mornings! orderatseat.jpg Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Flipline Games Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:2014 games Category:Papa's Donuteria